


All Alone With You

by Shana_Nakazawa



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Basically Newt being the best boyfriend ever, Bittersweet, M/M, Minho crying deserves its own tags, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation!AU, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Nakazawa/pseuds/Shana_Nakazawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho sees a glimpse of his past life, and he needs Newt to cope with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone With You

Minho opens his eyes at the warm feeling on his skin. He blinks rapidly. His vision is blurry. He can only see blue. Like the color of clear water. It’s so quiet and calm, and Minho feels like he’s floating. Suddenly, he sees a blinding light coming toward him. A second later, he feels like drowning. Water surrounds him, making him desperately gasping for air.

Minho makes a choked sound before he closes his eyes, and, as sudden as it begins, the water disappears. The light soon becomes softer. Minho finds himself wanting to close his eyes again. He inhales the fresh air, and soon the petrichor fills his lungs. The scent is calming and refreshing at the same time, and it brings a pleasant memory. He remembers someone who likes it, too.

“Hey, Minho!” A voice calls for him, followed by footsteps.

Speak of the devil, Minho thinks to himself.

The soft light of morning sun greets his vision. He turns his face, and the face of a beautiful blond pops out. Minho grins when he sees the blond’s smile. He sits up and moves closer to the blond.

“Newt. What are you doing?” Minho asks. He then cringes, because he realizes that now he is tight-lipped and he doesn’t even know why.

Fortunately, Newt doesn’t mind. He shrugs. “Nothing, really. Alby got his hands on stuff, and I don’t think I can do anything right now. Might as well take a walk. Never thought I’m gonna see you here,” the blond says in his British accent, which Minho finds rather cute.

“I see,” Minho responds. He really doesn’t have much to say, but Newt doesn’t mind again. He shifts closer to Minho.

For a while, the two just sits there, staring up the sky. Sometimes, Minho will glance at Newt, admiring his smile. Minho loves that smile. And he also loves the fact that Newt never seems to realize whenever he looks at him, eyes full of admiration and hope. Minho intends to keep it secret until his heart stops pounding so embarrassingly loud whenever Newt is near.

Maybe, today is the day.

“Hey, Newt—”

_(Maybe, today is not.)_

Minho blinks, and the serenity is gone. He drowns, again choking water. The Asian tries to free himself, to search for the surface, but he only sees blue. The blinding light comes again, this time followed by voices speaking in vague whispers.

_“Subject A7 is—”_

_“—second phase begins—”_

_“—WICKED is good.”_

_“Minho….”_

“Minho, you okay?” asks a worried voice from his right. Minho turns his head a little too fast and feels dizziness slowly messing his brain.

When the dark-haired man can finally regain his consciousness, he sees Newt. Worry is plastered in his face. Minho groans a little before saying, “Hey, don’t make that face. I’m fine. Like, shucking fine.”

“Yeah, well, if you’re bloody fine then you won’t be spacing out right now,” Newt replies, as sassy as he usually is.

Minho decides not to go against Newt, knowing he has no chance of going against the blond. He chooses to ignore Newt’s curious stare. When he feels that Newt has finally given up, he is then able to concentrate to his surroundings. His focus drops on a gray-haired man standing in front.

Minho feels weird. He feels like it’s the first time he sees that man, but he remembers his face and his mind immediately whispers, _Rat Man_.

He looks around and sees a lot of people. He doesn’t know them, but he remembers them. He remembers every faces, every voice, and every name. He remembers all the things he has gone through with them. He sees a man, and he immediately remembers that his name is Thomas. The girl besides him is Teresa. He remembers the reason why he is here, but he doesn’t know _why_ he remembers.

Minho remembers. He knows. Yet, he feels like those memories aren’t his.

Rat Man cleares his throat. “Okay, then. Most of you are immune and have helped us gather invaluable data.” _Immune_ , Minho thinks. The word ‘Flare’ pops out in his mind. “Only two of you are considered Candidates now, but we’ll go into that later. Let’s get to the list. The following people are _not_ immune. Newt…”

Rat Man’s words snap Minho back to reality. He looks up in disbelief. _Newt is not immune? But … how?_

Minho immediately turns to see Newt. The blond is talking to Thomas, reassuring the dark-haired boy that he’s fine.

_(But Minho knows he isn’t.)_

Minho can see Newt’s jaw clenching hard. He knows Newt always does that whenever he’s suppressing the urge to cry. The blond’s smile is broken; Minho hates that. He hates that Newt is constantly putting everyone’s needs before his own. Minho hates that Newt tries to shoulder all the burdens by himself. The blond has always been the one everyone depends on; Minho wants sometimes Newt opens up and depends on somebody. On _him_.

As Minho opens his mouth, forming a soundless “Newt”, darkness suddenly falls. He feels the drowning sensation again. This time, Minho tries to keep his head clear. He still chokes on the water, but soon that feeling disappears.

Minho inhales deeply as to replace the oxygen lost. However, there is no evidence of him drowning just mere seconds ago. He’s as dry as desert sand, and he has no problem breathing.

The tall male blinks. He sees dimness, and a silhouette of a man standing before him. He wants to gasp, but his mind seems like it already knows what is going on and what is going to happen.

_Newt?_

“I told you bloody shanks to get lost!” Newt speaks in a loud voice which echoes of the wall. Minho wants to cringe—that voice is nothing like Newt’s.

“We need to talk to you.” Minho feels like those words don’t belong to him. He has this urge to panic, but it’s like _his other self_ , the one in control right now, tries to calm down and talk things up.

“Don’t come any closer,” Newt says again. His voice calm yet menacing, and Minho feels like it’s so distant even though they’re standing only about ten feet away. He can hear Newt speaks, but the words don’t register to his mind.

Reality calls for him and he finally snaps when he sees Newt is holding a Launcher, and he _points_ it at them— _at Minho and Thomas_.

Minho tries to persuade Newt, and the fact that the blond is stubborn is not helping. For God’s sake, Minho is desperate. He wants to just knock Newt down and take the blond with him. If only Newt isn’t pointing a shucking Launcher at him, ready to take his life at any given moment.

None of his words work to convince Newt, and Thomas also meets a dead end. Minho can see sorrow in Newt’s eyes as he repeatedly says “I’m sorry”, “Please go”, or something along those lines.

With hands trembling, Newt smiles a broken smile, and says silently, “So let’s say our bloody goodbyes and then you can promise to remember me from the good old days.”

“I can’t do that,” Minho replies, voice heavy with sadness.

“Shuck it!” Newt yells. He succumbs again to the Flare, insanity slowly taking control. Minho doesn’t dare to come closer, but he vows to never stand back and leave.

It isn’t until Thomas says, “Let’s go. Come on” that he knows he will have to break that vow.

“You can’t be serious.” Minho looks at Thomas in disbelief. But Thomas can only nod, and he knows that everything is over.

Minho’s shoulders slumps, and his eyes fall to the floor. “How did the world get so shucked?” The words barely come out, low and full of pain.

“I’m sorry,” Newt says, and there are tears streaming down his face. “I’m … I’m going to shoot if you don’t go. Now.”

Minho can’t tear his gaze from Newt’s crying face. How he wants to be there, beside him, and wipe away the tears. He wants to be there, hugging him and whispering, “Everything’s gonna be alright.” But as he feels Thomas grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the shucking place, away from Newt—away from the person who he holds dear as if he is his lifeline; he knows he doesn’t even have the chance.

Water drowns him again, but Minho doesn’t even have the energy to care. He lets his breath gets taken away. He wants _this_ to end—whatever it is. He has seen enough suffering. He doesn’t want to see it again. Not if it’s Newt.

The world spins, and suddenly Minho’s vision is filled with dust. The sun scorches his skin, making beads of sweat trickle down his temple furiously. The road is noisy with the screeching sound of car tires. Another glance, and Minho can see silhouettes of Cranks. They don’t seem to notice him. Not yet, at least.

Minho casts a quick glance to ensure his safety when his eyes catch a glimpse of someone he knows.

“Thomas?” he whispers to himself.

After blinking several times, Minho is convinced that it is Thomas. Then he sees that Thomas isn’t alone. He looks like he’s talking to a Crank. Minho knows that Thomas likes to attract troubles. He doesn’t know that that slinthead’s idiocy has extended to _this_.

It takes him seconds to register that the Crank Thomas is talking to is his best friend.

It’s Newt.

The realization hits him hard like thunder. He immediately gets out from the car, ignoring the voices of his comrades telling him not to. He wants to be there—oh God, he _needs_ to be there. He needs to be beside Newt so much. He left him once; he won’t make the same mistake twice.

Minho runs with all his might. He runs like he’s never run before. He runs like the first time he set his foot on the Maze, touching the concrete wall with his fingers, stepping the cold hard ground beneath him, feeling the wind embracing him as he ran, faster and faster and _faster_. And when he turned around, he saw blonde locks and a sweet smile directed toward him. Minho saw Newt, running there with him, and he thought, _this is the reason I’m running_.

 _You’re the reason I’m running. You’re the reason I’m here, breathing,_ living _. It’s all because of you! For you, I—_

Minho stops when he sees Newt’s eyes staring deep and clear at Thomas. The blond’s lips are quivering as he utters words Minho can’t hear. After that, everything goes in slow motion; Newt closes his eyes, a smile—the smile he always shows to Minho—spreads on his lips, his blonde locks fans out around his head like a halo as he falls to the ground…

… when Thomas pulls the trigger.

Minho sees Newt takes his last breath in a relieved gasp. It’s the last view of Newt he sees. It’ll be the one view haunting him in his sleeps.

The Asian can barely say anything. He watches in silence as Thomas runs away, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Minho runs toward Newt’s lifeless body. He’s nothing like the pretty blond Minho used to know. His hair has been torn out in patches, leaving bald spots that are nothing more than red welts. Scratches and bruises cover his face; his shirt is ripped, barely hanging on to his thin frame, and his pants are filthy with grime and blood.

A stray bullet cracks through Newt’s skull. Minho watches Newt’s body in horror. He holds him in his hands so carefully, like he’s holding a thin glass frame that can break even with the gentlest touch. He wipes away the blood from Newt’s face, caressing his cheeks and nose and lips. Those lips are slightly parted, just like the times when he used to sleep Minho and Minho would watch him sleep soundly, listening to the blond’s heartbeat and feeling warm breath from his nose and lips.

_(The difference is, now, Minho can’t listen to the thumping heartbeat or the warm breath coming from Newt anymore.)_

Minho traces his fingers on Newt’s face. The dark-haired male can feel his eyes burning, and without warning, tears roll down his face. He can’t stop it. He leans closer until his forehead and Newt’s are touching. He feels the warmth running out of the smaller male’s body quickly.

“I’m sorry I can’t keep my promise. I’m so sorry,” Minho says, repeating it like a mantra, before he kisses Newt’s lips softly. He has always imagined how those lips will be red and swollen after he kisses them roughly. Now, they’re pale because blood doesn’t rush there anymore.

Minho kisses Newt again, and he hugs the blond tighter with each desperate kiss. Minho’s tears fall on the corner of Newt’s eyes, and it rolls down like it is his own tears.

“I’m sorry,” Minho whispers in sorrow. “I love you, Newt.”

* * *

 

Minho opens his eyes suddenly, feeling himself drenched in cold sweat. His heart is beating loudly against his ribs, and Minho can’t brush off the images from his dream; his _nightmare_. Minho closes his eyes, tries to even his breath, and opens his eyes again. The first thing that catches his attention is golden locks. He blinks, trying to focus his eyes, and then he sees a worried face staring at him.

“Newt?” Minho asks, voice a bit hoarse. “What are you doing?”

Newt heaves a sigh and he backs down. Minho sits up and stretches a bit. He feels both physically and mentally worn out. His recent sleep isn’t exactly the most comfortable he has ever experienced, that should be obvious.

“You were writhing and mumbling things when you slept. I’m bloody worried, you stupid shank! Don’t do that again!” Newt scolds him. He’s being his usual self; trying to hide his worry behind fake anger.

Minho raises an eyebrow. “I did?” he asks before clearing his throat.

Newt answers with a nod, the blond’s eyes still glued to Minho.

“What did I say?” Minho asks again, this time a bit cautiously, remembering the dream he had earlier.

Newt fidgets uncomfortably in his seat. He looks down before looking up at Minho’s face hesitantly. It seems like he decides to tell Minho. In a quiet voice, he speaks, “You said something like ‘Don’t die’ and ‘I’m sorry.’ Oh God, I’m worried, okay! What the shuck happened?”

Minho messes with his hair, shutting his eyes tight. He doesn’t want to remember his nightmare. He doesn’t even know why he dreamt like that in the first place. He covers his face with his palms.

“Bloody—hey, hey, calm down, you shank.” Minho hears Newt’s worried tone when he says those words. Soon, he feels thin arms wrapping him, giving him the warmth he needs. He then feels the tears streaming down his face. He lets out the breath he doesn’t know he’s holding, and there’s the faint sob escaping his lips.

“Ssshhh, don’t cry. I’m here, okay?” Newt whispers, tightening his embrace on Minho’s trembling body. He runs his fingers on Minho’s black hair, then down his spine and back. The blond lets Minho buries his face on his chest, the fresh tears spilling to his gray sweatshirt.

The quivers finally die down, and Minho just stays there, letting Newt embraces him tight. He inhales and exhales deeply, repeating it until he can feel his heartbeat going back to its normal rhythm. Finally, the Asian can move his hands, and he uses them to hug Newt, bringing the blond closer to him.

“My dream. I saw you. I saw _us_. We’re like in these weird places. I—I don’t know what happen but I … I _understand_. I understand that you’re in danger, and I gotta protect you. But then, I—you …,” Minho stops from his seemingly meaningless rant, “I saw you _dying_ in my arms. And I can’t do anything. I don’t know what to do. I—”

“But I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Minho looks up. Newt is staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes. It’s content, and suddenly relief rushes through Minho’s body. Yes, Newt is here with him. He’s safe. They’re together. There’s nothing to worry. Everything is going to be alright.

Minho pulls Newt to a hug. “Don’t go, okay? Promise you will never leave me,” Minho whispers as he clutches to Newt like he’s his lifeline.

Newt lets go of Minho in favor of giving the latter a light peck in the lips. “Of course I’ll never leave you, bloody shank,” he says as he smiles. The blond intertwines their fingers when Minho leans in for another kiss.

That moment, Minho knows that even though he’s alone, if Newt is there with him, he knows everything is going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> basically minho and newt being cute and dorky and uggghhhh i love them so much i’m gonna die
> 
> okay but really this is ughcrapugh a minewt reincarnation!au where minho has a nightmare from his past life. and when he wakes up, there’s our lovely newt calming him down because BEST BOYFRIEND EVER??? and yeah i made this basically because wE NEED MORE FLUFFY FICS OF THESE TWO DORKS OKAY! THE CANON IS TOO CRUEL AND I’M HAVING FEELS DON’T TOUC H M E
> 
> soo yeah thanks a lot for reading. love you guys so much, and please don’t kick me out of this fandom for creating this crap ;;;


End file.
